The Amazons Part 001
by MercedesStorm
Summary: This is the first installment of my first story so sorry if there is any mistakes. It starts slow but it is really good, so read and enjoy. IT is about these four girls who all join the mystical clan of the Amazons and then return to Hogwarts together onl
1. Chapter 1

Part 001

Everyone thinks that the Amazons were a myth. A society of all-powerful women? Yeah right!

Well, that's what MEN think, anyway.

My name is Artemis. This is my story.

Artemis paced in front of the royal tent. It was Initiation Day. The other girls should have been here by now!

Right on cue, three girls emerged from the forest, looking both excited and scared.

"Hi," one of them, Lily, said. "You're being initiated too? What's your name?"

"Artemis," she replied. "You're Lily, right?" Lily nodded. "Then you two…" She looked at the other two girls. "Are Jessica and Mina."

"Yeah! Like, what school do you go to?" Jessica asked, in the perfect version of a British Valley-Girl. "We go to Hogwarts.

"I also go to Hogwarts," Artemis replied. "That how I know…"

"Girls," a woman said, stepping out from the tent. "It's time."

They stepped into the royal tent and saw a VERY well-endowed woman wearing nothing but a gorgeous crown-circlet and numerous jewels, sitting upon massive cushions.

"Hello, my name is Queen Karytha," she said luxuriously. "Today is the day of your initiation into the Amazon warrior clan. You have to pass through a maze. You must prepare yourselves for the physical and mental challenge ahead. Lianna will escort you to the preparation tent. I wish you all the best of luck."

Later, in the preparation tent, Lianna told the girls to get undressed, and then left the tent. As Artemis calmly started to undress, Lily squawked, "WHAT?!"

"It's tradition, Lily," Artemis told her, taking her shirt off.

"What if someone sees us?!"

"We're all girls here, Lily. We all have the same things…even if some of us are a bit more blessed than others."

"Hahaha," Lily said sarcastically. "Very funny."

"Just strip, Lily," Artemis replied impatiently. "It's not that bad once you get used to it."

Long story short, they got through the maze fine (Jessica with a little more difficulty, but she passed nonetheless). Lily, actually, enjoyed the freedoms of having no restrictive cloth on her body.

"See, Lily," Artemis said. "You get used to going nude after a while."

(On the train)

"LILY, THESE CLOTHES ARE _SO_ CONSTRICTING!" Artemis squealed in displeasure, tugging at her shirt collar.

"For goodness sake's, Artemis, you've worn clothes before!"

"Yeah, but it's annoying after being nude for three months straight!"

Just then, the compartment door opened, revealing three hot guys and one…not so hot guy. AKA…The Marauders.

"Did I hear someone say 'nude'?" a boy with devilishly silver eyes asked.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Sirius!" James scolded, hitting him upside the head.

"What?! You were thinking the same thing!" he said indignantly.

"Yes, but you said it aloud…"

"Why are you guys here?" Lily said wearily.

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" said Artemis. "Oh yeah…never mind. I know who you are. You're those Marauder geeks."

"Excuse you," Sirius said, raising an offended eyebrow. "We are not geeks."

"I beg to differ," Artemis replied coolly. Just then, Mina bounced up to Remus, holding out a hand.

"Hi! I'm Mina!" she said perkily. Remus cautiously took her hand.

"I-I'm Remus," he said in a soft voice.

"I know!" she replied brightly.

Jessica, meanwhile, was sitting in the corner smacking her gum noisily and reading a magazine. Artemis, already peeved as it is, whipped around at her.

"Jessica, stop smacking your stupid gum," she snapped.

"But it's grape!" Jessica whined.

"Do I care?"

"Huh. Rawr. Fine," she said, putting her magazine back up.

"Sassy one, aren't you?" Sirius said with an amused smirk.

"Go away," Artemis said coldly. As Sirius gaped confounded at her, James was also staring adoringly at Lily.

"Take a picture, Potter," she said in the same cold voice as Artemis. "It'll last longer."

"You just told me to go away," Sirius said disbelievingly.

"Yeah. So why aren't you gone?"

"No girl…except for my mom…has ever told me to go away!"

"New experiences are good experiences…now go away."

"Make me!"

"You really want me to take up that offer?"

"Yeah, as if you can," Sirius said in an arrogant tone. Artemis's blood boiled.

"Fine. I will!" she snarled, getting up and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. With a triumphant smirk, she drop-kicked him out of the compartment.

"Uh, mates…I don't think we're welcome here anymore," James said to Peter and Remus, looking at Sirius on the ground.

"And as if you were welcome in the first place?" Lily said, annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 002

As they got off the train and to the Great Hall. They sat as far away from the Marauders as humanly possible. After the sorting and the feast Dumbledore stood and said,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year, Thanks to the new Head Girl's suggestion," he said looking distinctly at Lily "We are dumping the uniforms and having no dress code as long as you don't show up to class nude."

"Dammit," Artemis said a little bit too loud.

Just then the entire the entire male population of Hogwarts turned to look at her.

"Oh Black tell them how I got you out of our compartment," she suggested.

"Look away if you value your skin mates," Sirius told them seriously. (Pun intended)

"Well on that note our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Prof. Marianna." Said Dumbledore with a half smile on his face from the _pleasant _exchange.

(The next morning girl's dorms)

"LILY!" cried Artemis, "I have no clothes!"

Lily groaned seeing it was only seven, "How hard is it to pick out a tank top and jeans?"

"No Lily! I literally have _no_ clothes!" she cried

"How could you get forget clothes?"

"I don't have to forget to pack!"

"UH, come on we are going to see if we can go shopping."

"Oh sweet but why do we ask Dumbledore there are plenty of willing guys here."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Lily.

"That's what shopping is we go shopping for guys, that's how our culture is."

"Uh, no we are going _clothes_ shopping," Lily said.

"Oh I knew that," Artemis said.

(That night)

"WHERE THE BLOODY 'ELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" said James and Sirius simultaneously.

"Oh we just went bar-hopping in Orlando, Florida," Artemis said a perfect liar.

"WHAT YOU TWO AREN'T OLD ENOUGH TO GO BAR-HOPPING!" yelled Sirius.

"Two words. Fake ID," Artemis said.

"But ID is two letters not one word," said Sirius confused.

"You know what just go away."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Now I need to try on the clothes I bought,"

"But you just said you went bar-hopping!"

"No I didn't I said we went shopping."

"But…what…"

"Men just don't listen and you're just stupid and ugly."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!!"

She sprinted up the stairs with all her bags but just as she closed the door she quickly yelled, "Are too!"


End file.
